Aqua Surfer
■ When you put this creature into the battle zone, you may choose a creature in the battle zone and return it to its owner's hand. | ocgeffect = 15px S・トリガー（このクリーチャーをシールドゾーンから手札に加える時、コストを支払わずにすぐ召喚してもよい） ■ このクリーチャーをバトルゾーンに出した時、バトルゾーンにあるクリーチャーを1体選び、持ち主の手札に戻してもよい。 | flavor = "Wave goodbye!" (DM-05) | flavor1 = リキッド・ピープルはあきらめない。ひらめきを信じて。 (DMC-24) | flavor2 = 彼が起こす波は、まさにビッグウェイブという名の奇跡だ! (DMC-35) | flavor3 = 一昨日から出直しな! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMC-37) | flavor4 = ツイてるね!乗ってるね! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMC-38) | flavor5 = 俺の闇眼に見えぬものなどありはしない! -Vavelle (DMC-48) | flavor6 = ヒャッホウ!この波で一発逆転してやるぜ! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMC-50) | flavor7 = 波がきてるね～、俺♪ -'Aqua Surfer' (DMC-63) | flavor8 = イロイロ乗っちゃってるね～、オレ。 -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-02) | flavor9 = ヒャッホゥ! (DMX-03) | flavor10 = あいつら話しかけても、俺らの知らない言葉でしゃべりやがるんだよな…。 -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-06) | flavor11 = おいおい、ここにきて波に乗らないって、お前ノリ悪いな! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMX-10) | flavor12 = 世界は激動の波にのまれてる!そんな時こそ、波に乗っちゃうぜ、オレはね! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-08) | flavor13 = オラクルの支配は世界を平和にしたが、同時に退屈ももたらした。 (DMD-09) | flavor14 = 乗るしかないでしょ、この自由という名のビッグウェーブに! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-11) | flavor15 = 難しい話はさておき、とにかくお前はひっこんでな! -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-14) | flavor16 = 動きの鈍い火文明のドラゴンが、我々の速攻殺法に対抗できるかな?　 -'Aqua Surfer' (DMD-17) | flavor17 = 以前の僕はひ弱で水文明クリーチャーなのに泳ぎも苦手、女の子や火文明のヤツらにバカにされる毎日でした。しかしある日、大宇宙から凄いものが届いたのです! (DMX-12, b70) | flavor18 = このサーフボードと出会ってスグに直感しました、コイツは僕が今まで使ってきた浮き輪とはパワーが違う。もうただの高コスト低パワークリーチャーとは呼ばせない! (DMX-12, b71) | flavor19 = 大宇宙のパワーを持った神秘のサーフボードと一緒なら1日たった24時間のトレーニングで僕の様にシールドトリガー能力が身に付きます。 (DMX-12, b72) | flavor20 = 今では女の子にモテモテ、強大な相手も一撃で退散。水文明を代表するクリーチャーになれました!神秘のサーフボードには本当に感謝しています!（水文明男性／1700歳） (DMX-12, b73) | flavor21 = デッキにトリガーは8枚以上入れよう!そうすれば、シールド・トリガー率がぐっとアップするぞ! Let's put more than 8 triggers in the deck! If you do that, the shield trigger rate will skyrocket! (DMX-20) | flavor22 = Your beloved next-door neighbor, Aqua-surfer!! (DMX-22) | flavor23 = Fantastic！Fooooooooooooooow！ (DMX-24) | flavor24 = くらえ、黄昏地獄オフ・ザ・リップ!　―Mimi Tasogare （P23/Y9） | flavor25 = 派手にぶちかませ! ～MITSUAKI～ （P59/Y9） | flavor26 = 夢をつかみとれ! ～KYOHEI～ （P60/Y9） | flavor27 = デュエマーランド、そこは夢と希望の国!!楽しすぎて波にノッちゃうぜ!! (P21/Y14) | mana = 1 | artist = Yoshio Sugiura | artist2 = Dustmoss | artist3 = Toshiaki Takayama | artist4 = Syuichi Obata | artist5 = Mikio Masuda | artist6 = Yuri Shinjuro | artist7 = Clazroom | artist8 = MATSUMOTO EITO | artist9 = Shigenobu Matsumoto | artist10 = shosuke | set1 = DM-05 Survivors of the Megapocalypse | setnum1 = 16/55 | R1 = Uncommon | set2 = DM-05 Return of the Survivor | setnum2 = 24/55 | R2 = Uncommon | set3 = DM-18 Best Challenger | setnum3 = 16/140 | R3 = Rare | set4 = DMC-24 Illusion Blue Half Deck | setnum4 = 10/43 | R4 = Uncommon | set5 = DMC-35 Beginner Beat Slash Deck | setnum5 = 5/13 | R5 = Rare | set6 = DMC-37 Violence Angel | setnum6 = 13/33 | R6 = Rare | set7 = DMC-38 Castle of Demon | setnum7 = 17/33 | R7 = Rare | set8 = DMC-44 Endless All Delete | setnum8 = 32/36 | R8 = Rare | set9 = DMC-48 Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira | setnum9 = 9/44 | R9 = Rare | set10 = DMC-50 Perfect Angel | setnum10 = 15/30 | R10 = Rare | set11 = DMC-56 The Samurai Legend | setnum11 = 21/39 | R11 = Rare | set12 = DMC-57 The God Kingdom | setnum12 = 20/39 | R12 = Rare | set13 = DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven | setnum13 = 17/94 | R13 = Rare | set14 = DMC-63 Lunatic God | setnum14 = 13/19 | R14 = Rare | set15 = DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness | setnum15 = 3/15 | R15 = Rare | set16 = DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition | setnum16 = 5/42 | R16 = Rare | set17 = DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! | setnum17 = 8/14 | R17 = Rare | set18 = DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga | setnum18 = 22/56 | R18 = Rare | set19 = DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel | setnum19 = 12/24 | R19 = Rare | set20 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum20 = b70/???, b71/???, b72/???, b73/??? | R20 = Rare | set21 = DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash | setnum21 = 10/14 | R21 = Uncommon | set22 = DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage | setnum22 = c13/21 | R22 = Rare | set23 = DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack | setnum23 = 11/13 | R23 = Rare | set24 = DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon | setnum24 = 7/14 | R24 = Rare | set25 = DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ | setnum25 = 26/68 | R25 = Rare | set26 = DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack | setnum26 = 51/60 | R26 = Rare | set27 = DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack | setnum27 = 86/??? | R27 = Rare | set28 = DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack | setnum28 = 16/54 | R28 = Rare | set29 = DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! | setnum29 = 21/48 | R29 = Rare | set30 = Promotional | setnum30 = P23/Y9, P59/Y9, P60/Y9, P41/Y12, P22/Y14 | R30 = Rare }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Bounce Category:Shield Trigger